Adventures of Samantha Jo
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A fifteen year old girl named Samantha Jo is instructed to travel to Japan & there her destiny would be revealed. Meanwhile, a new enemy arrives & tries to take out Usagi Tsukino. How will this play out? Will Usagi die & how will this new girl named Samantha Jo play in this story? Stay there and find out!
1. Prologue: Visions, Part 1

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 00: "Visions"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Sailor Moon R."  
This introduces a new character, Samantha Jo West.  
Samantha was my real sister who passed away as an infant.  
So I decided to turn her into a Super Heroine. This is  
just like "One Last Fine Wish" series being a "what if"  
series. This had been in planning for awhile. Please  
enjoy!

**** Prologue ****

Samantha Jo West was a very pretty lass for the age of  
fifteen. She stood 4 feet and 11 inches tall. She  
had long light blond hair that went to the floor.  
her hair had never been cut. Her hair was very important  
to her. She always had her hair in different styles each  
day and loved doing her hair different to keep her self  
esteem high. She weight around a hundred pounds and she  
rarely told anyone her weight, not that she was bothered  
with anyone knowing, it was that it was personal and she  
didn't tell anyone and not even her brother.

Her brother was several years older than her. His name  
was Jason West. Their mother died shortly after birth of  
Samantha Jo and their father was killed by a drunk driver  
about five years ago and Jason was left to care for his sister  
all alone and he did all he could to take care of Samantha Jo.  
He worked two jobs to help make ends meet. He worked part time  
at a local radio station and also at nights stocking shelves  
at a local supermarket. He provided for all that Samantha Jo  
would ever need and he wasn't ashamed if she needed something.  
He helped her anyway he could because she was his little sister  
and he would protect her no matter what.

Samantha Jo had a guitar that she loved to play. When she was  
little, she began to take lessons and by a teenager, she could  
play really well. She also took up the hobby of using boomerangs.  
For some reason, she loved boomerangs. Jason bought her a rare  
boomerang that could be three different types. A single crescent  
shaped boomerang, and a boomerang that looked like a X, or boomerang  
that looked like a spiral that had three crescent shaped blades.

For small periods of time she would practice with her boomerang.  
She would set up things for her boomerang to either knock down or  
destroy and then she would analyze what she did and take notes  
either if she did a good job or had done bad. She pushed herself  
to always do better with her boomerang.

Samantha Jo had a love for music and making music. She often wrote  
songs that represented on how she felt. One day, her brother Jason  
invited her to the local radio station which had a radio program  
which shared talents of singers that wanted to make it big. Samantha  
Jo brought her white Gibson guitar and sang one of her songs with just  
her guitar and her brother recorded it while it was broadcasted on the  
air. She loved singing for others.

One of her dreams was recording records one day, but she felt she wasn't  
ready yet and wanted to do more before pursuing that. Jason did spend time  
with his sister whenever he could. He called 'Lil Sis' for short and she  
didn't seemed bothered by it. Samantha Jo always wore dresses, blouses,  
and skirts and never wore jeans or shorts unless it was at school for P.E.  
then that was different. Samantha went to a private school and wore a  
uniform which consisted with a white blouse with a blue vest that was  
worn over the blouse and a matching blue skirt with white socks and  
blue shoes. She got very good grades. Mostly A's and once in awhile a B.  
Her father had placed her in a private school when she was five. Samantha  
Jo was very intelligent. She wasn't a genius like Ami Mizuno who at the  
time, Samantha Jo hadn't met yet. After school, she would come home and  
do her home work first and then her chores. And after that was complete,  
she would do whatever was on her mind.

Reading was something that Samantha Jo loved. She would check out books  
at the local library. She loved mystery and fantasy. However, she would  
read any book that appealed to her no matter what it was. Samantha Jo was  
tested to see high her I.Q. was. It was tested to be around the 220  
range. She kept it to herself what her real I.Q. and she wouldn't tell  
anyone about it. Not even Jason.

Jason was about the age of 22. He stood 5 feet 11 inches tall and he  
was very fit for a man his age. His hair was about the same shade of  
his sister. His hobbies was studying about broadcasting and listening  
to far away radio broadcasts like on shortwave. When Jason was home, he  
would check on Samantha Jo. This night, she fell asleep while reading while  
she was on her bed. he gently picked up her book and put the bookmark in it  
and placed the book on her night stand. Then he tucked her in and gave her  
a kiss on her cheek and spoke to her as he always did at night.

"Good night Lil Sis. Sleep well. May your dreams be good tonight."

He spoke to her gently and he left the room and turned out the light. It  
was about two hours later when Samantha Jo was woken up to a bright light  
in the room. There was a very tall girl standing at the edge of the  
bed wearing some sort of costume which had a short skirt and she also  
held a long staff in her hand. This strange but older girl spoke to Samantha  
Jo.

"Samantha Jo, destiny has chosen you! You must hear me out of what I have  
to say."

The strange warrior told Samantha Jo. Samantha Jo looked kind of confused  
because as far as she knew, she wasn't psychic and she was seeing a vision  
as she would recall later. Samantha Jo nodded her head that she understood  
and the older girl continued.

"You must prepare yourself and make preparations to travel to the land of  
the rising sun otherwise known as Japan. You must travel to Tokyo and there  
your destiny will be revealed to you."

The older girl explained to Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo didn't know how  
to respond to the girl. Samantha Jo decided not to waste the older girl's  
time and give an answer.

"Travel to Tokyo, Japan? My destiny? What in the world do you mean?"

Samantha Jo asked the older girl in a curious tone.

"My name is Sailor Pluto, I am the guardian of time. I've foreseen the future.  
However, even I don't know exactly what will happen. All I know you must travel  
to Japan. There your destiny will be revealed before you. You must take your  
guitar and your boomerang since they will be helpful to you. There you will gain  
new friends that will be very valuable to you."

Sailor Pluto explained to her but not giving exact details. Samantha Jo hadn't  
heard of the Sailor Guardians since she was always busy.

"However, I know no Japanese. However, money won't be a problem in getting  
me to Japan. However, my life is here with Jason and I can't leave him alone."

Samantha Jo didn't want to travel alone. That was one thing she hated above  
all else.

"You must travel to Tokyo, Japan. You shouldn't waste time for very long.  
Remember what I said. Farewell."

Sailor Pluto explained to her again and Sailor Pluto vanished from the dark  
room and the room became as before... pitch black.

The next morning she woke up and Jason had the day off from the radio station.  
So Samantha Jo told Jason about the strange vision she had and explained it  
to him without saying who the girl actually was.

"So, you have to travel to Japan and once there... your destiny will be revealed  
to you?"

Jason asked her in a curious tone.

"Yes, that right. I am supposed to go there as soon as possible."

Samantha Jo answered Jason in a quiet tone. She hated going somewhere far  
away alone and Jason knew it. Jason smiled and answered her.

"Consider it a learning experience and go. I can get a copy of your school  
records and your passport. You also have your cell phone too. We can keep  
in touch with each other and I can help you by providing information that  
you may need."

Jason agreed to let her go to Japan. In some ways, Samantha Jo was excited  
to go, but in other way, she was scared to go.

Then came the day that Samantha Jo had her luggage, her guitar strapped  
on her back and her boomerang in her luggage. She checked into the airport  
and within an hour she was in the air... bound for Tokyo, Japan not knowing  
what awaited her there.

This prologue was completed on: 04/18/2017

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	2. 01: Goodbye Usagi! Part 2

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 01: "Goodbye Usagi!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 01 ****

Usagi was a cheerful happy girl. She was very popular  
at school and at the Game Crown Arcade. However, the life  
as she knew it would come to an end. Usagi and her family  
was to spend the weekend faraway at a resort and relax and  
also have some fun as well. This would be Usagi's last time  
she would do anything with her family.

She had met Rei and Ami before leaving on the trip. Rei and  
Usagi had another argument like they always did. it was fun'for  
both of them. It was better than really yelling over stupid things  
that could be easily resolved. Ami did as she always did. She was  
reading a textbook while speaking to Rei and Usagi to not yell  
so much so she could concentrate on her studies. Luna sat near  
Usagi and spoke up.

"Artemis and myself discovered an unusual reading recently.  
it looked suspicious. It could be a new enemy."

Luna announced her findings to Ami, Rei, and Usagi. Usagi laughed  
it off like it was nothing serious.

"Oh Luna, you are worrying again. The Wiseman was defeated and there's  
no way he can return now. You worry like an old hag!"

Usagi spoke as she laughed. This annoyed Luna.

"I am not an old hag Usagi-Chan! This is serious. if it is a new  
enemy we will be in big trouble!"

Luna rebuked Usagi but Usagi wasn't a bit phased and Usagi struck  
back with more words of her own.

"Oh Luna, you only come up with words like that when you're  
miserable."

Usagi wasn't giving up without a fight. Ami stepped in.

"Everyone, if Luna is correct, we could be in trouble. With  
each new enemy, they become stronger. We must be prepared for  
the worst."

Ami stated while reading her textbook.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Rei decided to scare Usagi for fun.  
Rei spoke in an eerie voice.

"You know, a monster could attack your family and stab you in the  
stomach or the heart!"

Rei spoke in a cold but chilling voice trying to poke fun at Usagi  
by trying to scare her. It worked. Usagi tensed up and her expression  
changed instantly. Her eyes looked like glass as if she was frozen in  
a moment of time. Rei was stopped when Luna scolded her.

"ENOUGH REI!" Luna yelled at Rei and continued, "You may be right however,  
the new enemy if there is one could go on the offensive and attack  
someone or their family. If there is a new enemy, their motives are  
not clear. Let's agree to keep an open mind about what could happen  
in the future, ok?"

Luna explained the possibility of a new enemy and that it wasn't clear  
what their motive was yet. However, it would be clear very soon.

Somewhere outside of Tokyo in a dark and shrouded forest, a spaceship landed  
in the midst of the forest and the group of monstrous aliens prepared  
to make their attack on the world.

Four monstrous villains was in the ship. One looked like a titan and had  
a bloody mask on his head and the mask looked like it was old and rusted.  
This mask was also cursed. This villain's name was Darkbane. His three  
minions was a humanoid woman named Snakeera who resembled a cobra looking  
woman and at times she could shift into a snake and get into places unnoticed.  
The next henchman was a monstrous beast that looked like a Rhino and an Ox and  
he was called 'Rhinox.' And next to him was another female villain that  
looked like a humanoid vulture. Her name was Vultura.

The group was called the 'Cursed Moon' and their objective was to sacrifice  
humans for their great and high master Lord Demonbane which was banished  
to the center of the earth and could only be released if the five descendants  
of the ancient sages were killed. No one knew where these descendants was now.  
Darkbane spoke.

"This is the country of Japan. Our search should begin there. Snakeera, take  
this Dark Egg which contains some of my powers. It will hatch into a monster.  
Use it to make the first sacrifice. I think a loving family should be sacrificed  
to our great leader Demonbane. Please Snakeera, carry out your task."

Darkbane ordered her.

"Yes sire. I go at once."

Snakeera answered as she bowed and took the Dark Egg and left. Usagi and her family  
decided to take an evening walk to a local park. Usagi was nervous about what Rei had  
said. Usagi didn't want any new enemies appearing and ruining her day. Usagi was enjoying  
the breeze when Snakeera appeared with an Dark Egg in her hand and she spoke.

"My great king and lord Demonbane, please give this Dark Egg life! Allow it to watch into  
a monster! Arise Rhinox!"

Snakeera spoke with a loud voice as she held the Dark Egg aloft and it cracked and shattered  
and an ominous cloud came out of the egg and formed a monster on the ground.

"My name is Rhinox! I am capable of killing and destroying anything that stands in our great lord's  
way!"

Rhinox announced. Usagi's family cringed as they saw this new mutant.

"Rhinox, kill these humans! Our master needs sacrifices made to him!"

Snakeera ordered Rhinox and Rhinox acknowledged her. The enemy had cut off  
Usagi's escape. She knew she had to transform and stop this monster, but her family  
would know that she was Sailor Moon. Usagi stepped in front of her family.

"Please stay back! Let me handle them!"

Usagi warned her family. Her family wondered what Usagi meant. Then she grabbed her brooch  
and spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi held her brooch up and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Her family was shocked that she  
was the famed Super Heroine known as Sailor Moon.

"I am the pretty soldier in a 'Sailor Suit', I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish  
you!"

Sailor Moon warned them.

"Just try Sailor Girl!"

Snakeera challenged her and Sailor Moon spoke again.

"You're on!"

Sailor Moon answered as she decided to take the challenge. Sailor Moon ran towards Rhinox  
and jumped in the air and kicked Rhinox in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground.  
Rhinox struggled to get back up to his feet.

"COME ON RHINOX, KILL THIS GIRL AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

Snakeera yelled her order to Rhinox.

"Yes ma'am!"

Rhinox obeyed as he got back on his feet as he started to charge at Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon as she took of her tiara and threw it at Rhinox and caused his horns to  
be cut off and his horns fell to the ground. This made Rhinox very angry!

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Rhinox yelled as he caused his dark sword to appear and he lunged at Sailor Moon  
and stabbed Sailor Moon in her chest almost piercing her heart. And then he withdrew  
his sword and Sailor Moon fell to the ground and in pain.

"I will leave you to die in pieces! Farewell Sailor Moon!"

Rhinox told Sailor Moon as he and Snakeera vanished. Usagi's came running.

"USAGI!"

Her family yelled as they came up to Sailor Moon. They were worried for her.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Ikuko asked in a worried tone. Sailor Moon looked at Ikuko and had a slight smile  
and spoke.

"I won't live long so listen up! Take my brooch and please give it to Sailor Venus.  
She will know what to do with it. I see iit even now, there will be a girl that will  
succeed me as Sailor Moon. A girl the same age as me and very pretty too.  
Please heed my last request!"

Sailor Moon spoke and as instructed, Ikuko took off Sailor Moon's brooch  
and Sailor Moon re-transformed back into Usagi. Usagi spoke again.

"Please rent my room out to a girl my age who is worthy of living there. I don't  
want my room to remain empty. And tell my friends that I love them always and including  
Rei-Chan."

Usagi instructed again. Ikuko nodded and agreed as tears was flowing from her eyes. Usagi  
reached up and wiped her tears.

"It's okay, death is apart of life. Please give my communicator to Venus as well. She will know  
what to do with it."

Usagi instructed and Ikuko took off Usagi's communicator and she held it in her hand. Usagi  
looked at her family and she spoke again.

"Please be strong... I... always... love you... always..."

Usagi spoke as she lost consciousness and passed away. Usagi's family was in tears when  
the Sailor Guardians, Tuxedo Mask, and the Cat Guardians appeared. They were too late.

"She tried to fight the new monster but she failed. She fought bravely."

Shingo spoke in a calm tone. He was very shocked by what happened. Ikuko handed the brooch  
and communicator to Venus and she accepted it.

"What happens now?"

Mercury asked to Venus, Luna, and Artemis.

"I do not know."

Sailor Venus answered. They never had faced a crisis like this before where Sailor Moon  
was killed.

"Everyone, something good will happen out of this tragedy!"

Tuxedo Mask stated as he tried to keep his wits about him. A new Sailor Guardian would  
appear soon to replace Sailor Moon. However, the Senshi did not know who this girl  
was or who it would be. This new girl would appear soon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/08/2018

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	3. 02: Track Down That Girl! Part 3

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 02: "Track Down That Girl!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I am slowly writing this story! Another chapter and  
something good happens! I used a couple of elements from  
'Sailor Moon Crystal' for this story.

**** 02 ****

Samantha Jo West got off the plane and made it inside of  
Tokyo International Airport. She went through customs and  
was passed easily and she made it inside the airport and picked  
up her luggage which she had put in the luggage compartment  
of the jet plane. She also had one piece of luggage that she  
brought on board the plane with her. In the luggage that she  
brought on board with her was her triple bladed boomerang and  
in its own case was her guitar which she would never leave without.  
Samantha Jo powered up her phone and it updated to Japanese Time  
and she looked at her phone to see where she had to go first. It  
said 'Game Crown Arcade.' She used a map to help her get there.  
Luckily back home in the USA she took a crash course on Japanese  
language to try to learn to speak, read, and write it.

She made it to Game Crown Arcade and went inside. Motoki greeted  
her warmly.

"Hello welcome to Game Crown Arcade! You're new here, aren't you?"

Motoki welcomed Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo smiled as best she  
could and she answered him.

"Yes, I am new here. I come from the United States. My name is Samantha Jo  
West. I love to sing and use my triple bladed boomerang."

Samantha Jo introduced herself.

"Welcome. You must be hungry from your trip. My sister can get you something  
to eat if you so wish to do that."

Motoki welcomed her again and invited her to get something to eat. Samantha Jo  
made her way into the cafe and she sat down. Naru and Umino sat nearby and they  
saw the blond headed girl. Samantha Jo's hair was really long and very pretty.  
Her eyes were green. She also was left handed and very good at using her boomerang  
when the need arose. Unazuki saw Samantha Jo and spoke to her.

"Welcome! My name is Unazuki! What would you like to order?"

Unazuki introduced herself and asked what Samantha Jo wanted.

"I will have a chocolate milkshake, a apple, and a muffin please?"

Samantha Jo asked Unazuki. Samantha Jo didn't know why she asked for  
those items. She knew she would be busy today and she would need the  
energy. Unazuki herself was surprised by the order and she had thought that  
Samantha Jo had a similar likeness to Usagi in some way. Unazuki went and  
brought back the items that Samantha Jo had requested. Samantha Jo eat  
her meal and when she was done, Motoki spoke to her.

"Do you like video games by chance?"

Motoki asked Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo's eyes lit up and she spoke.

"Like video games? I love them!"

Samantha Jo answered Motoki. Samantha Jo picked up her guitar case and  
placed it on her back so she could carry it easily. Motoki showed her the  
Sailor V video game. He showed her how to play the game. He continued  
until he lost. Then he gave her a Japanese Coin and handed it to her.

"Here, it's on me! Try playing that game."

Motoki suggested and Samantha Jo took the coin and inserted it in the  
coin slot and started playing the game. She started raking in the points  
quick! 5,00 points first and then 10,000! She kept playing the game. Then  
she hit 25,000 points. Then she continued playing the game and reached  
50,000 points! Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Minako, Artemis, Luna,  
and Rei met. Minako sensed someone was playing the Sailor V video  
game and doing very well at it.

"Someone is reaching high levels in the Sailor V video game!"

Minako announced to Rei, Luna, and Artemis.

"Who could it be?"

Rei asked Minako.

"I don't know. Let's call Ami and Makoto and investigate this quickly!"

Minako suggested. Then Rei and Minako along with Luna and Artemis  
left the Hikawa Shrine to investigate who was playing the Sailor V video  
game. Meanwhile, back at the Game Crown Arcade, Samantha Jo continued  
playing and raking in the points. She hit 100,000 and then 250,000 points.  
A small crowd began to gather. Then she hit 500,000 points. She continued  
to play the game and it was getting very hard and when she finally lost,  
her final score was 701,228 points! And she entered her initials of her name:  
SJW. Then the game made a sound and out popped a small metalic item  
that looked like a guitar. Samantha Jo wondered what it was.

"Wow, I got a prize? This will be good to show those back home!"

Samantha Jo told herself as she pocketed the small metallic guitar item.  
She placed the small metallic item in her purse and quickly left the arcade.

Not too long after they left, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, with the two cats Luna  
and Artemis came to the arcade and went inside and examined the Sailor  
V video game. Ami noticed the high score and the initials SJW.

"Whoever it was is very good."

Minako spoke in a surprised tone about someone reaching a high score on the  
game. Ami spoke to Motoki.

"Motoki-San, who was it that played this game last?"

Ami asked him.

"A girl. A very pretty one. She had blond hair and green eyes."

Motoki answered her.

"Do you remember her name?"

Makoto asked Motoki in a curious tone.

"No. No I don't. I am sorry. She did say that she had to go to the Tsukino home and  
look at the room for rent there."

Motoki answered once again.

"Well, everyone... this is a mystery we must solve. We need to find out who this  
girl is and why she so darn quick!"

Rei answered as they all left to go to the Tsukino home. At the Tsukino home, Samantha  
Jo made it to the Tsukino Residence and knocked on the door. Shingo answered the door.  
Samantha Jo then spoke.

"Hello, I am here about the room for rent that I heard about at the Game Crown Arcade."

Samantha Jo spoke to Shingo.

"Please come on in." Shingo spoke and then called for his mom, "Mom, it's a girl to see  
about the room."

Shingo spoke to his mom and Ikuko came and greeted her.

"Hello my dear. Welcome! You are here about the room, yes?"

Ikuko asked her in a sweet kind tone.

"Yes, I am. I came here from the United States and it look like I will be here for awhile."

Samantha Jo answered her.

"Oh good! I will show you the room."

Ikuko told her and led Samantha Jo to the room Usagi once stayed in. Ikuko opened  
the door. The room was left as Usagi had it. Samantha Jo looked at the room and  
smiled and spoke.

"Yes, this is just way I imagined this room to be!"

Samantha Jo answered Ikuko.

"Do you like? Do you want to rent the room?"

Ikuko asked Samantha Jo if she wanted to rent the room. Samantha Jo spoke again.

"Yes, I already converted my money to Japanese Yen. However, do you know of a  
good bank I can open an account with?"

Samantha Jo agreed to rent the room and asked about setting up a bank account  
somewhere.

"Yes, Juuban Bank is a good one."

Ikuko answered again and Samantha Jo gave some money for the room. Samantha  
set her luggage on the bed. Samantha Jo spoke.

"I will return later. I need to set up an account later."

Samantha Jo explained to Ikuko and Samantha Jo quickly left. Not too long later,  
Ami and the others came to the Tsukino Residence and knocked on the door. Ikuko  
opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Let me guess, you are looking for  
a blond haired girl?"

Ikuko asked them.

"Yes, that's right. I take it that she's not here?"

Ami asked Ikuko.

"Yes that's right. She left to go to Juuban Bank. She's quite quick I must add."

Ikuko explained to them and Ami and the others and they headed for Juuban  
bank. Once there at the bank, Samantha Jo was there, but she left in a hurry.

"How hard is it to track down a blond haired girl?"

Luna pondered.

"She's fast."

Artemis gave his thoughts on the girl.

"Could she be part of the enemy?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"Don't know girls. We need to find this girl before it's too late!"

Luna answered Rei. Will they find Samantha Jo or will she find them? Find out  
next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/10/2018

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	4. 03 Enter New Senshi! Samantha Jo! Part 4

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 03: "Enter New Senshi! Samantha Jo!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 03 ****

The Senshi and the guardian cats were no closer in discovering who  
the mystery girl was. Every time they tried to catch up with this girl, the  
more she was out of their reach. Samantha Jo went to Juuban Middle  
School and registered there. She had her school records with her which  
was given to her before she left the United States. Her first day of school  
was to be the very next day. After that Samantha Jo left the school and  
walked to go to her next place she had to visit, the local market. On the  
way, she found a vending machine and bought a Coca-Cola. She  
went inside the market and bought a few needed items and she didn't stay  
there long. Then she left.

The enemy however was preparing the next attack. Darkbane spoke to his  
underlings.

"It is time to kill those Senshi that are left! Since there is no Sailor Moon, the  
others will fall like dominoes!"

Darkbane spoke to his minions and one of his minions spoke up.

"Sire, I have a monster that will be worth the trouble! His name is Toxiplant.  
He can bind his enemies and zap them slowly causing pain."

Snakeera answered Darkbane and Darkbane smiled and spoke once more.

"Make it so."

Darkbane gave his blessing and Snakeera left to create her monster.

Elsewhere, the Senshi was still trying to locate that mystery girl. Venus held  
Usagi's brooch in her hands and the brooch glowed a silver light. The girls  
then knew there was another girl who was worthy of being Sailor Moon. Then  
Queen Serenity appeared above the brooch as a small hologram and she spoke.

"Senshi, the more you try to track down that girl, the more she will be out of your  
reach. When you are in a bind, then this girl will appear and help you out. Please  
go ahead with your day. Remember, that this girl will seek you out."

Queen Serenity had spoken and then the hologram of Queen Serenity vanished.  
The Senshi turned to each other and wondering what Queen Serenity was talking  
about. Then they saw a news report of an attack at Azabu Park. The Senshi  
ran to the park and transformed. Toxiplant was attacking innocent people  
and binding them.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled as she hurled a fireball at Toxiplant, but Mars' firepower fizzled into  
nothing.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled in like manner and she hurled her electric power but it fizzled into  
nothingness.

"You Senshi are weak!"

Toxiplant mocked the Senshi. Then he sent his vines and he bound up the four  
Inner Senshi and his vines held them tight that they couldn't wiggle their way  
free. His vines started to zap them slowly.

"DIE!"

Toxiplant yelled at them as he zapped them.

"They will be killed by Toxiplant!"

Luna exclaimed with extreme worry. Then out of nowhere came the girl called  
Samantha Jo West. She appeared to be lost. She looked at her phone and at  
her map app and she realized that she took a wrong turn somewhere and  
she looked up and saw the monster and the Senshi bound up. The Senshi  
saw the girl and wondered who she was.

"They are in trouble!"

Samantha Jo exclaimed. She knew she had to do something. She ran up to the  
Senshi and touched the vines and the vines slightly zapped her.

"Ouch!"

Samantha Jo yelled as she got zapped by the vines and she spoke again.

"For future reference girl, don't touch those vines! I have no choice, I must use my triple  
bladed boomerang."

Samantha Jo spoke to herself and went to her last position and she spoke to the Senshi.

"Please hold very still! If you move a little bit, you may be injured by my boomerang!"

Samantha Jo spoke to the Senshi and they acknowledged her and Samantha Jo got her  
triple bladed boomerang out and extended it so it looked like an X and she spoke.

"Boomerang GO!"

Samantha Jo yelled as she released her boomerang and it twirled around her and then  
around the guardian cats and then moved side ways like a saw blade and attacked the  
weakest point on the vines and freed the Senshi and then Samantha Jo spoke.

"Boomerang return!"

Samantha Jo yelled and her boomerang flew back into Samantha Jo's hands and she  
caught it and put her boomerang away once again. The Senshi ran up to her.

"Thanks for freeing us!"

Sailor Jupiter spoke as she thanked Samantha Jo. Then Samantha Jo began to glow silver.  
She wondered what was going on. The Silver Crystal rose from Usagi's brooch and flew  
in front of Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo was transformed into Princess Serenity. The other  
Senshi knew that Samantha Jo was Usagi's replacement.

"What? What have I become?"

Samantha Jo suddenly asked as she held her pure white dress with the yellow accents.

"You have become princess Serenity, the princess of the moon!"

Luna explained. Samantha Jo didn't fully understand and then she spoke again.

"I don't even own a brooch! All I got is my cell phone which my brother Jason bought me."

Samantha Jo answered Luna and then the Silver Crystal slammed into Samantha Jo's phone  
and it glowed silver for a moment and then her phone was now pink. Then the brooch that was  
once Usagi's reshaped itself and became a protective case for her phone.

"You must transform using the guitar key you got at the Game Crown Arcade. Just insert that  
key at the bottom of your phone and say 'Vocal Moon Power! Make Up' and you will be transformed.  
Try it!"

Luna explained to Samantha Jo and how Luna knew about the strange guitar key was anyone's guess.  
Samantha Jo threw up her guitar in the air and inserted her key at the bottom of her cell phone and  
spoke.

"Vocal Moon Power! Make Up!"

Samantha Jo yelled and her cell phone powered up and in an instant she was transformed into Sailor  
Moon. Her sailor top was blue with her skirt being three colors, white, pink, and blue with the top part  
of her skirt being white. Her boots were pink with a crescent moon on each one. Her hair was in Odangos  
with the red jewels too and a pink choker around her neck with a yellow crescent moon on the front. She  
caught her guitar and it transformed into a pink sparkling guitar. She spoke.

"Whoa?! What have I become? The skirt is very short! If my brother finds out about this, he would grill me!"

Samantha Jo exclaimed in an excited tone. Luna spoke again.

"You have become Sailor Moon and your brother would not be able to recognize you unless you revealed  
it to him."

Luna explained and Samantha Jo was now Sailor Moon and Vocal Sailor Moon calmed down again.

"You must vanquish the monster! It must not live."

Artemis explained to Vocal Sailor Moon.

"Right! I know what to do!" Vocal Sailor Moon answered and she grabbed her Vocal Guitar and  
she spoke singing saying, "You may think you'll have your way... but I will defeat you this day!"

Vocal Sailor Moon spoke as audible sounds came from her guitar and damaged Toxiplant.  
The monster made a ghastly howl. Then Vocal Sailor Moon got her Triple Bladed Boomerang  
and her boomerang changed into a pink single bladed boomerang.

"My Boomerang changed! I know what to do! Moon Boomerang, go!"

Vocal Sailor Moon yelled as she released her Pink Bladed Boomerang and it hit the monster  
damaging it further. Then the Boomerang returned and Vocal Sailor Moon caught it. Then out of  
nowhere came the Cutie Moon Rod and it changed into a long beautiful rod that had a guitar and  
a crescent moon on it. Vocal Sailor Moon grabbed her new rod and spoke.

"Vocal Moon Blast!"

Vocal Sailor Moon spoke as she twirled around and energy came out of the rod and hit Toxiplant  
and it turned into moon dust and vanished. Vocal Sailor Moon was surprised by her new abilities.  
Snakeera was furious and she vanished vowing to get her revenge against this new Senshi.  
Then Vocal Sailor Moon turned towards the other Senshi and Mercury spoke.

"Good job Sailor Moon, but what is your name?"

Mercury kindly asked Sailor Moon in a kind calm tone. Vocal Sailor Moon smiled a bit and spoke.

"I thought I told you my name already."

Vocal Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed back into civilian form.

"No you didn't."

Sailor Jupiter stated to Samantha Jo.

"I am sorry. I am very energetic. I don't like staying in one place too long. My name is  
Samantha Jo West and I hail from Hood River, Oregon of the United States."

Samantha Jo answered and the others realized who she now was by her initials.  
However, they didn't understand what she meant by the word 'hail.'

"What do you mean by the word 'hail?' I don't quite understand of what you mean."

Jupiter asked her in a curious tone. Mercury then spoke up.

"I think she is saying that she comes from 'Hood River, Oregon, United States.'  
Right?"

Mercury answered Sailor Jupiter about where Samantha Jo was from originally.

"That's right Mercury. I am from Hood River, Oregon, United States. I sometimes  
use words or phrases that may not make sense to you, but that's how I talk."

Samantha Jo explained on how she speaks to others.

The Senshi greeted her and it was a new beginning for the Senshi. The other  
took Samantha Jo to their secret base below the Game Crown Arcade and gave  
her an update what had been happening lately.

The next day, Samantha Jo was hired to help out in the cafe where the arcade  
connected and sitting at a booth was Mamoru Chiba and Samantha Jo spoke  
to him.

"Hello my name is Samantha Jo and how may I help you?"

She introduced herself to him and he blinked at her wondering who she really  
was. He never saw anyone more beautiful that her. But that's another story for  
another time.

This chapter was completed on: 06/11/2018

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	5. 04 New Friendships

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 04: "New Friendships"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 04 ****

Samantha Jo woke up the very next morning after she had become a  
Sailor Guardian. Samantha Jo explained to them about her mother died shortly after she  
was born and her their father was killed by a drunk driver about five years ago and her brother  
Jason was left to care for her. Ikuko felt sorry for Samantha Jo, but Samantha Jo smiled and  
spoke to the Tsukino's.

"My brother Jason has always kept me safe after our father passed away. I always wanted  
to be a singer."

Samantha Jo told them as she picked up her guitar and played a song that she wrote. It  
had no lyrics yet. They all clapped their hands after Samantha Jo was done.

"Have you met Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako yet? They were my daughter's closest friends."

Kenji asked Samantha Jo in a curious tone.

"Yes, I have. They are wonderful people. They welcomed me so warmly."

Samantha Jo replied in a tone that she was happy to make friends so easily in Tokyo after  
arriving there just one day.

"What are your plans today?"

Shingo asked in a curious tone.

"I have to go to the Hikawa Shrine. I think that is what it is called. Rei asked me to meet her  
and the others there. I guess they want to get to know me better."

Samantha Jo answered once again. Luna wasn't there at the Tsukino residence. Luna was  
at the Senshi headquarters all night investigating the new enemy and entering Samantha Jo's  
information into the central computer. Ikuko served Samantha Jo pancakes. When Ikuko served  
her pancakes, Samantha Jo's eyes grew great big. She loved pancakes.

"I hope you like pancakes."

Ikuko asked Samantha Jo in a tone that she wasn't sure that she liked Pancakes.

"Do I? I love pancakes!"

Samantha Jo exclaimed happily. Ikuko smiled. She was glad Samantha Jo liked Pancakes  
very much.

"My daughter always loved pancakes very much."

Ikuko stated to Samantha Jo and between bites Samantha Jo answered.

"Oh? What was your daughter's name?"

Samantha Jo asked in a wondering tone.

"Her name was Usagi. She was very energetic and loved eating sweets and  
also pancakes too."

Ikuko recalled as she told Samantha Jo.

'Then Usagi must have been Sailor Moon before me?'

Samantha Jo told herself as she thought about Usagi.

"Are you okay Samantha Jo?"

Kenji asked in a curious tone. Samantha Jo came out of her blatant stare  
and spoke.

"Oh yes, I am fine. I was thinking that Usagi must have been friends with Ami  
and the others?"

Samantha Jo asked in a curious tone again.

"Oh, did she? She was hardly inseparable from them!"

Ikuko answered and explained that Usagi always spent time with her closest  
friends. Samantha Jo finished her breakfast and Ikuko took it to the sink and  
rinsed it off. Samantha Jo wore a white dress that had lace on the edges.  
Samantha Jo's hair was not in Odangos and this was so her identity could  
be secret from those who wanted to finish her off. Samantha Jo picked  
up her guitar, triple bladed boomerang, and her cell phone and left to walk  
to the Hikawa Shrine. She finally made it there and walked up the steps.  
She never been to a Shinto Shrine. Luna, Artemis, Ami and the others  
were waiting for Samantha Jo. Samantha Jo walked up to them and  
they all went inside the shrine. Samantha Jo was surprised by the size  
of the shrine. All the Senshi sat in the circle and Luna spoke.

"Samantha Jo, first of all, thank you for helping the Senshi and I also  
have a little gift for you."

Luna thanked her for helping the Senshi the previous day and Luna  
presented a small box to Samantha Jo and Luna spoke again.

"Please open the box."

Luna urged Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo opened the small box and  
inside was a communicator. At first, Samantha Jo didn't know what it  
was.

"What's this Luna?"

Samantha Jo asked in a curious tone.

"It's a communicator to keep in contact with the other Senshi."

Artemis answered for Luna.

"You will need to rely on the other Senshi and they will need to rely  
on you. You are the leader, you know."

Luna explained further to Samantha Jo about helping the other Senshi  
and that she was the leader. This surprised Samantha Jo.

"Me a leader? I have never led anything in my whole life!" Samantha Jo started  
and then she continued, "however, I will do my best."

Samantha Jo vowed to do her best in helping the Senshi. Luna smiled at this.  
Ami spoke.

"Samantha Jo, please tell us about yourself."

Ami asked Samantha Jo. Samantha Jo explained that her mother died after she was  
born and her father was killed by a drunk driver. Her brother Jason had taken care of  
her since she was small and was very protective of her.

"What are your favorite subjects?"

Minako asked suddenly.

"I love history, English, and science. I have an I.Q. of 220. They call me a genius, but I  
like learning. I like being independent. It feels good to take care of myself."

Samantha Jo explained that she had a high I.Q. and that she loved to take care of  
herself.

"Do you like reading?"

Ami asked in a curious tone.

"Reading? I love reading! I will read almost anything under the sun! Including  
fantasy fiction and comic books on my free time."

Samantha Jo answered Ami that she would read almost anything.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

Rei asked suddenly.

"Yes. I love listening to my radio and also writing songs. I also like using  
my boomerang to help myself be a stronger girl."

Samantha Jo explained. She had other hobbies like listening to foreign broadcasts  
on her shortwave radio and also loved cooking food and eating as well.

"I hope you like cooking food?"

Makoto asked in a curious tone about cooking food.

"Yes I do. I love cooking. My brother taught me back home in Hood River, Oregon."

Samantha Jo answered her. Luna and Artemis explained about the enemy and how  
Usagi was killed by Rhinox and how the enemy was trying to conquer Tokyo, Japan.

"I am glad I am here to help you all."

Samantha Jo told the other Senshi.

"You should trust in all the Senshi. You are best to learn from Ami."

Luna explained about trusting in the Senshi and learning best from  
Ami.

"Samantha Jo, I think I can speak for everyone here as I say, 'welcome  
aboard! I am sure the enemy doesn't like you defeating the monster  
yesterday and they will do all in their power to defeat you."

Ami explained to Samantha Jo. And Samantha Jo understood what Ami had  
said.

"We do have another ally, his name is Mamoru Chiba. He is Tuxedo Mask.  
He appears at random if we need help."

Rei explained again about Mamoru.

"I met him yesterday at the cafe that's connected to the Game Crown Arcade.  
He was very nice gentleman."

Samantha Jo thought back about Mamoru.

"He is."

Makoto answered.

"Samantha Jo, it's good to have you with us. This is a new beginning not  
only for you but for all the Senshi."

Artemis told her and Samantha Jo understood. This was just the beginning  
for Samantha Jo and the Senshi would have more challenges with the  
enemy. And with Samantha Jo's help, they would go far.

This chapter was completed on: 06/13/2018

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	6. 05: A Day At School

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 05: "A Day At School"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 05 ****

Samantha Jo got up the next morning. It was a bright beautiful day. Luna was already up  
and waiting for Samantha Jo to awake. Samantha Jo saw Luna and gently petted her and  
spoke.

"Good morning Luna, thank you for staying with me. All of you has helped me to adjust."

Samantha Jo thanked Luna for helping her adjust to her surroundings.

"You are welcome Samantha Jo, you are a part of the Sailor Guardians and you are a  
highly valued member. Remember to always trust in your friends."

Luna explained to Samantha Jo that she was a valued member of the Sailor Guardians.  
Samantha Jo nodded her head in response. Samantha Jo got out of bed and stretched  
her arms out and made a big yawn. Samantha Jo's pajamas were pink with yellow crescent  
moons on it.

"That's very cute Samantha Jo. How long have you had that set of Pajamas?"

Luna asked Samantha Jo.

"About three years. Do you like it?"

Samantha Jo answered Luna that she had the pajamas for about three years. Samantha Jo  
set out her school uniform and then took a quick shower and when she was done, she got  
dressed in her school uniform.

"Do like the school uniform?"

Samantha Jo asked Luna.

"Yes, it looks great on you."

Luna complimented Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo smiled and twirled around once and her  
blue skirt flew as she twirled and her white slip could be seen as she twirled around. Then  
Samantha Jo stopped. Luna stared at Samantha Jo and noticed that Samantha didn't have  
a klutz attack like Usagi. Luna and Samantha Jo walked downstairs to where the Tsukinos were.  
The Tsukinos greeted Samantha Jo.

"Good morning Samantha Jo. I hope you slept good."

Ikuko asked her. Samantha Jo answered her.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

Samantha Jo thanked her.

"You look good Samantha Jo!"

Shingo complimented her too.

"Thanks Shingo. Like the braids?"

Samantha Jo thanked him and asked him if he liked her  
braids.

"Yes, I do. Do you put your hair in braids often?"

Shingo asked her.

"No, I thought a change was good."

Samantha Jo answered Shingo once again.

"Well, Samantha Jo, today is your first day of school, right?"

Kenji asked her.

"Yes, I am excited about that."

Samantha Jo answered him. She wasn't nervous either. Samantha Jo got up and made  
her two eggs, two strips of bacon, a piece of toast and some orange juice. Samantha Jo  
also made her own lunch and this impressed Ikuko and Kenji. She placed her bag lunch  
on the table and as well as her breakfast. She ate her breakfast and looked at her phone  
and there was a message from her brother. It read:

Jason: "Good morning Lil Sis, I hope you are well. Please let me know how school is  
for you. And don't forget to send me a picture of your new school uniform. Please stay  
safe. I love you always. Love your brother Jason."

Samantha Jo had a big smile on her face. This was the first text message from her brother  
since she arrived to Japan.

"You received a message from someone you love? Yes?"

Ikuko asked Samantha Jo and Samantha Jo's day got brighter because her brother texted  
her.

"Yes. My Big Brother. He always thinks about me. He wants me to send him a picture of  
my new school uniform."

Samantha Jo answered. Samantha looked at the time, she had to leave for school. She  
picked up her lunch and got her shoes on at the door and left. Samantha Jo didn't  
waste anytime to get to school and once the English Teacher Miss Haruna introduced Samantha  
Jo to the class.

"This is Samantha Jo West. She is a foreign exchange student from the United States. Please  
Samantha Jo, please say something to the class.

"Hello everyone! I am Samantha Jo West and I have come from Hood River, Oregon of the  
United States. I have one brother named Jason. My hobbies are reading, music, guitars,  
and boomerangs. I am a pro at boomerangs. May I do a demonstration of my abilities?"

Samantha Jo asked and Miss Haruna gave the go ahead. Samantha Jo opened her boomerang  
and she spoke.

"That red headed girl? The one with the bow in her hair, I will cut it off her in one piece and it will  
land in my hands. Watch! Boomerang go!"

Samantha Jo explained and her boomerang flew at high speed above the heads of all the students  
and the triple bladed boomerang cut off Naru Osaka's bow in her hair and Naru's ribbon landed on  
the boomerang and the boomerang returned to Samantha Jo. And Samantha Jo held the ribbon in  
her hand as she put the boomerang away. The class was amazed. Samantha Jo walked to where  
Naru was sitting and spoke to her as she handed the ribbon back to her.

"Here! I like you! Could you please be my guide?"

Samantha Jo asked her and Naru blinked as she was amazed by her new friend's ability.

"Sure! I will be happy to be your guide."

Naru announced. At Lunch, Samantha Jo spent time with Naru and they got to know  
each other. Naru used Samantha Jo's phone to take a picture of herself to send to her  
brother. Later on, Samantha Jo would return to the Tsukino's house.

Elsewhere the enemy's base, Snakeera approached Darkbane's throne.

"Sire I have a plan to get rid of those hated Senshi!"

Snakeera announced to her master. He took interest in her new plan.

"How?"

Darkbane asked her.

"Simple! The Old West!"

Snakeera answered as she laughed and she spoke again.

"This strange black orb will open a time hole and send anyone back in time  
to any place in time I wish to send them."

Snakeera revealed to Darkbane.

"Where will you send them?"

Darkbane asked in a curious tone.

"The Old West, to Deadwood, Dakota Territory of the United States."

Snakeera revealed. The Senshi would go far. very far. Evil is afoot in Tokyo.

This chapter was completed on: 02/25/2019

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


	7. 06 Wild West Senshi, Part 1

The Adventures of Samantha Jo

Chapter 06: "Wild West Senshi, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is a short chapter. The next will be longer and interesting. Enjoy.

**** 06 ****

Samantha Jo loved American history. She had a history book opened to the section about the  
old west town called 'Deadwood, Dakota Territory. Rei and Luna saw that Samantha Jo was reading  
her history book.

"Do you like history?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"Yes I do. Especially American history."

Samantha Jo answered Rei. And Samantha Jo spoke again.

"Deadwood, Dakota Territory was a wild place of what I have read. Wild Bill Hickok died holding Aces and  
Eights during a poker game. It has been called 'the dead man's hand' ever since that time. His real name  
was James Butler Hickok. He died on August 02, 1876."

Samantha Jo recounted the tale of Wild Bill Hickok. Luna then spoke to Samantha Jo.

"I take it that it wouldn't be a place to visit back then?"

Luna asked in a curious tone.

"Yes that's right. Most old west towns were mining towns and lots of those towns had prostitution, drinking,  
and gambling. Just to name a few. A lot of times, there was no real law presence in these towns and people  
did what they liked."

Samantha Jo answered Luna's question.

"What time in history would you like to visit Samantha Jo?"

Rei asked Samantha Jo about what time period she would like to visit.

"Personally, I would love to visit the old west. Especially Tombstone or Deadwood. It sounds exciting.  
However, it gets crazy in those towns."

Samantha Jo answered again. Rei was surprised that Samantha Jo would choose the old west. Then  
Rei spoke again.

"I would love to visit Feudal Japan and be a priestess there in one off the ancient shrines."

Rei commented on where she would like to visit.

Elsewhere, Snakeera approached Darkbane's throne. She had a plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi.

"Ssss sire, I have a way to be rid of those Sailor Brats."

Snakeera spoke to her master. Darkbane raised an eyebrow and he spoke.

"How?"

He asked her in a curious tone.

"I will use my monster called Vortexina and she will send them very far to 1876 to the old west. Do you  
like sire?"

Snakeera revealed to Darkbane. Darkbane smiled.

"Yes I do! I remember you spoke about this before. You have my blessing."

Darkbane told Snakeera and Snakeera left to carry out her plans.

At the Hikawa Shrine, all the Senshi had met there to discuss the enemy when suddenly appeared  
Snakeera and her monster called Vortexina.

"Well... well, Sailor Brats. How are you doing today?"

Snakeera asked in a mocking tone. All the Senshi were on the defensive.

"We were fine until you showed up!"

Makoto stated to Snakeera.

"Now is that anyway to treat a friend?"

Snakeera asked in another mocking tone.

"You are not our friend!"

Ami answered her.

"Get lost!"

Minako ordered Snakeera.

"Vortexina, send these Sailor Brats very far in the past!"

Snakeera ordered her monster and the monster's eyes lit up and Ami, Rei,  
Makoto, Minako, Samantha Jo, Luna, and Artemis were sent into the past  
to the Old West to August of 1876! Now a new danger awaited them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/29/2019

"The Adventures of Samantha Jo" is owned by the Crystal Knight. All characters  
like Samantha Jo West and Jason West are owned by him. Sailor Moon and the  
Sailor Guardians belong to their proper owners.


End file.
